


Love Me, Chain Me

by citizenjess (givehimonemore)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Charles is small and lithe, and Erik loves to see him stretched out and vulnerable, but only for him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me, Chain Me

Charles is small and lithe, and Erik loves to see him stretched out and vulnerable, but only for him. It quite literally kills him to think of Charles in any real danger, and he vows with a persistence that bemuses the other man to keep him safe from any harm.

In the meantime, he winds the thin chain one last time around Charles' wrists before fusing the links together in a way that only he will be able to disentangle again, and then steps back to survey his work. Charles sits on his knees, arms bound overhead, enough so he has to arch his back to accommodate the angle. The ball gag (with a metal clasp, of course) in his mouth parts his red, red lips in a terribly erotic fashion, and his eyes take in Erik's own long, lean frame appreciatively. "You look very aroused, all trussed up like this, Charles," Erik tells him, and Charles' eyes narrow slightly.

'You should touch me and see just how aroused,' Charles thinks to him, and then he lets out a guttural moan when Erik does just that, fingertips brushing over hardened nipples. Then Charles squeaks when Erik replaces the touch with his mouth, reaching down to cup Charles' balls simultaneously. "Nnngh," Charles whines, and thinks 'ERIK' pleadingly, and Erik smirks.

"You're right, I'd say you're pretty aroused." He flicks one of Charles' nipples again with a blunt fingernail, making Charles keen, and then moves his other hand up to grip Charles' cock, pumping up and down, smearing pre-come from the head around with his thumb. Charles squirms, and then his gaze moves perceptively up to Erik's face when the other man begins to speak anew. "You know what the best part of this is," Erik grunts, and Charles smiles a bit around the gag; "it's that you're not actually innocent at all." He grips Charles' cock roughly, and Charles' eyelashes flutter. "You let me tie you up and look at me with those big, blue eyes of yours and open your mouth all debauched, but you know exactly what you're doing, Charles."

'Do I, now?' Charles thinks sunnily at him, and Erik leans down and begins ravishing his neck, dotting the expanse of skin with kisses and suckling until he knows he will leave bruises. Erik's fingers have slowed a bit below, and he tries to frown. 'Please, Erik?'

Erik grins against the underside of his chin. "You even beg. How quaint." He resumes fondling Charles' cock with his original intensity. "Is this better, then?" he asks, and Charles nods and hisses. It doesn't take much longer for him to come, his cock pulsating and warm in Erik's hand. Their eyes meet, and Erik smiles at him indulgently. Charles' eyes are dark and perceptive as his gaze slides downwards to Erik's own groin. 'You like this, too,' Charles announces to him telepathically, sounding rather smug about it. He sends an image along with the thought, and Erik watches him almost grin around the gag. 'You can pretend it was your idea, even,' he offers.

Erik huffs, but obediently unfastens the gag with a twitch of his fingers. Charles purses his lips, reacquainting his mouth momentarily to the feeling of being able to close properly. Then his lips part again as he smiles, watching Erik stand and unfasten his trousers. That Erik's own cock is half-hard does not escape his notice; he says nothing, however, merely opens his mouth wide when Erik taps his cock against Charles' lips, suckling the head, laving it with his tongue, letting it dance along the tip. "Fuck, Charles," Erik groans, and Charles leans forward and bobs his head, taking Erik in deeper and deeper every time. His wrists are visibly strained as he deep-throats the other man's dick, and Erik pants. "Look at me," he rasps. "Let me see your eyes, Charles."

Charles does, his gaze searing. In addition, his face is flushed pink, his cheeks hollowed, a thin sheen of sweat breaking across his forehead from his efforts. Then he's back to focusing fully on the blowjob, his mind unwittingly sending pulses of pleasure to Erik's when he feels Erik's long, nimble fingers fisting his hair, caressing his head, tugging and holding simultaneously and urging Charles on, more and more and more. Erik's cock bumps the back of his throat, and the other man's balls slap lightly against his chin. 'You're doing so well, love,' Charles coaxes mentally, and the fingers in his hair tighten.

"Love this. Love ... you," Erik bites out, and then he's thrusting and gasping and finally, finally, coming, and Charles makes a sound of encouragement and takes it all until all that's left is for Erik to sink to his own knees, his chest heaving, eyes heavy-lidded. His clothes are a little suffocating, post-orgasm, but there are more important things to attend to. Carefully, he unwinds the chains holding Charles in place, admiring the light red impressions they've left on his skin. He rubs Charles' shoulders and then his wrists, and enjoys the small moue that Charles makes when he finally tugs him close, up and off of his knees and into Erik's arms, and kisses him on the mouth. He can taste the remnants of his orgasm on Charles' tongue. He clutches the smaller man closer. "Okay?" he asks tentatively.

Charles beams and returns the kiss with his own chaste smooch. "As if you have to ask," he murmurs, and nuzzles happily into Erik's warmth.


End file.
